The Plan
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: DemiDevimon knows that Matt and Joe are supposed to be together, and he's come up the perfect plan: trapping them at Digitamamon's Diner. Now, if only Sora would stay out of his way...
1. Chapter 1

DemiDevimon had been watching the Children for a while now, ever since Courage had vanished. He'd managed to stay out of sight, barely escaping the suspicious eye of Love and her Biyomon. In fact, he was certain that was the reason she'd split away, sneaking off in the middle of the night and almost walking on top of him if he hadn't found a cactus with rubber spikes to land on.

It was when she was gone, possibly looking for him in all the wrong places, that he was able to finally notice. The way Knowledge pined, well, spent more time on his laptop pretending to do something, usually writing letters to Courage that were quickly deleted. The way Sincerity huddled closer to Friendship, sparking the jealous ire of Hope. And especially the way Reliability suddenly began to refuse to make eye contact with Friendship, the way he suddenly blushed at every interaction they shared.

So he continued to watch, intrigued by the way these Children, children like himself he began to realize, buried themselves under their own fears of each other.

One night, as he huddled into a desert flower to hide from the scout-bat that flew terrifyingly close above him, he listened more than he watched the conversation between Reliability and Sincerity.

"All this walking is killing my feet," came the voice he'd come to associate with Sincerity, the whine sounding much like his own when he was told to feed the bats. "I wish Matt wasn't being such a butt about this 'leader' thing."

"He's doing the best he can, Mimi," Reliability reassured, sounding exhausted himself. "None of us are sure _what_ happened to Tai."

"I know but..." The sound of Sincerity flopping back on sand and the noise she made when she realized what she'd done. "Can't we walk around, like, a mall or something? Anything but a desert for the tenth time?"

"There are no malls in the Digital World," Reliability sighed. "Besides, for all we know, Server is nothing _but_ desert."

"Noo..." Sincerity whined. "I can't take this anymore!" She started pounding her fists in the sand. "Palmon is _wilting_! There's no water for her, and I'm worried..."

"Oh, you're... you're worried about Palmon's health?"

"Of course!" Sincerity's voice took on a dreamy tone. "If we were in a mall, Palmon could play in the fountains and we could go to the food court and get her ice cream and slushies! I wouldn't have to reach over and feel her petals crinkle and see her plant-feelers droop..."

"Look, uh... Sora already left, you know... I'm not suggesting anything but, if you wanted to take Palmon and find her some shade... I mean, Matt's not going to stop looking no matter where he takes us."

"I don't want everyone to think I've abandoned them, though..." Sincerity was sniffling.

"Once we find Tai and Sora, we'll find you, too. Don't worry, Mimi, it'll be fine."

"If you're sure..."

Reliability made an odd squeak of a noise, and then Sincerity whispered, "Palmon? Wakey, Palmon, we're going to find you something cool to drink."

The next day, Friendship was, understandably, furious.

"You just let her walk away?!"

"Matt, calm down, you're upsetting TK!"

"Damnit, Joe, we're already looking for two people, we can't be split up looking for Mimi, too!"

"Mimi's intelligent, despite her spoiled nature," Knowledge cut in uncomfortably as Hope was sniffling into his side. "She won't wander far, and she'll stay put once she finds a safe place."

"Whatever, let's just go. Mimi can wander off and die like Tai did, for all I care!"

All that accomplished, really, was making Hope sob harder.

"Matt, you're being... insufferable!" Knowledge said sharply, and DemiDevimon watched as he shrunk back under Friendship's glare.

"I'm doing the best I can, Izzy, but it's kind of _hard_ when our night watch lets everyone just up and wader off!"

DemiDevimon watched the hurt flash in Reliability's eyes, and he felt a pain in his chest. He'd carried that own look around for so long, it seemed unfair, almost. He bundled his wings close to his sides and pouted, already plotting and scheming. He wouldn't fail to bring Friendship and Reliability together like he was sure they were destined to be!

* * *

It took a few days, and there were several times when Love almost caught him, but DemiDevimon was certain he had succeeded. Sincerity was being taken care of by the Gekomon and Otamamon, and he was sure she would be safe enough. He'd corralled Knowledge into Vademon's dimension, and DemiDevimon was almost completely positive he'd be able to find enough ransom to get him back soon. Reliability seemed more prone to walking off a cliff than into Friendship's arms, so he found his old friend Digitamamon and set to convincing him.

"Why should I hire another cook?" Digitamamon asked, not looking up from his sales log. "Vegiemon is the best I've ever seen. Do you know how hard I had to fight for him? If I fire him, Hades' Kitchen will snap him up in a heartbeat!"

"Don't think of it as hiring another cook, think of it as helping out an old pal," DemiDevimon said. "And if that doesn't do it, think of it as keeping those pictures from reaching the newspapers."

DemiDevimon didn't have any pictures, not of anything to do with the egg monster at least, but saying things like that usually made Digitamamon do whatever he wanted.

"All right, fine. Fine! But you're going to pay me whatever losses I incur over this little 'project' of yours."

"Of course. All I need is for you to find a way to keep him from leaving until I get everything set up."

All that left, now, was to split up Hope and Friendship.

And what a chore that was proving to be...

"But, Matt... I'm tired," Hope was whining. Like he'd whined that morning. Like he'd whined the night before. Like he'd wined since DemiDevimon had first _seen_ the brat!

Even Friendship seemed to be regretting being Hope's "brother", whatever that was. Obviously it was some kind of bond that meant he had to deal with being crawled on and cried at all hours of the day.

DemiDevimon was flying ahead, looking around desperately. They weren't heading anywhere near where Digitamamon's restaurant was, and it was starting to become a pain in his fuzzy little butt. He could see the cold, dark lights of an old amusement park, long since abandoned by the ToyAgumon that used to run it. Something about Monzaemon leaving to run some Toyland on File Island? Whatever had happened, an idea bloomed in his mind, and DemiDevimon flew on as fast as he could.

The area was kind of creepy, completely empty and devoid of any music or noises of happy patrons. He landed on the cobblestone walkways, clicking his talons on the ground as he thought. There should have been a large building somewhere nearby, one that contained the main power supply. His sensitive ear tendrils twitched, trying to make sure everything was in place before the two Children showed up.

"If I was a control room, where would... I... be... Aha!" DemiDevimon leapt into the air with a flurry of wingflaps. There was a large carousel in the dead center of the park and next to that was a large building about the size of an outhouse that constantly made humming and buzzing noises.

The door was heavy, but the lock had almost rusted off in the salty air, so it swung open easily with a Butt Smasher attack. He fluttered, settling on the control panel, and looked at all the brightly colored buttons and levers. He reached out, experimentally tapping each one to see what would happen.

The music started, the carousel whirled, but there were still no lights. And with the sun setting, if they didn't come on soon, Friendship might lead Hope away and ruin his brilliant plan!

"Lights... Lights... Lights..." he hummed to himself, watching as a lever brought up the security cameras to life, black and white screens blinking on one by one. DemiDevimon pouted, jumping to hover above the panel angrily. "I can't let them get away! I... Uh, ew."

There, still attached to a lever, was the bright red of a ToyAgumon's hand. Carefully, he tapped at it with his claws, just in case it was going to leap at him like some horror film. Instead it just jerked, releasing the lever in surprise, and it scurried off into the approaching darkness of the amusement park. DemiDevimon shuddered, but grabbed the lever and pulled.

With great, thunderous bangs, the light came on, one by one, illuminating the park with a glittery, neon glow. Along with the light, lilting music, and the steady hum of machinery, DemiDevimon knew his plan was going to work!


	2. Chapter 2

DemiDevimon huddled into the leaves of a tree, watching Friendship guide Hope around the park. The child was excited, happily chatting his Digimon's long, pink ears off with memories of other roller coaster rides he'd thrown up on when he was younger. The bat Digimon was just wondering how he was going to split them up and how to lead Friendship to the Diner, when the quartet happened upon the water's edge. There used to be a fried food stand over the pier, DemiDevimon knew, but the Clockmon that ran it had wound down. The building, and even the entire pier, had fallen into the water in the last earthquake before he could be wound up again. But now, there was a selection of animal-shaped paddle boats tethered to what remained of the shoreline.

"Hey, TK, why don't you stay here for a while," Friendship said, eyeing the swan shaped boat.

"What d'ya mean, Matt?" Hope asked, a whine building up in his voice. DemiDevimon made a face, not wanting to listen to _that_ again.

Friendship seemed to think the same way, saying quickly, "Look, it'll be dangerous out there, and I can't protect you all by myself. So I think it would be best for you and Tokomon to stay put and recover your strength while I go explore the other side of the lake." Before Hope could even open his big mouth, Friendship cut him off, already climbing into the swan boat. "I'll be back in a few hours, tops. Be good, TK, and go amuse yourselves – you won't even know I'm gone!"

With the child's first sniffles, Friendship and his Gabumon were gone. Not particularly wanting to deal with Hope's latest tantrums, DemiDevimon took off. He hovered above the swan boat, staying as high in the sky as he could to avoid the Gabumon's sensitive nose and yet not get lost in the approaching evening's mist.

This was going even better than he'd planned. He didn't even have to guide Friendship's boat to Reliability on the other shore at all! Deep in his black heart, DemiDevimon knew that the red pinky noose, or whatever, was leading them to each other!

Just as the amusement park's lights disappeared from the horizon, the warm glow of the diner illuminated the other shore with the sunrise. The lingering smell of stew and curry was beginning to overtake the salty froth that lapped at the swan's carved wings, and even DemiDevimon was starting to get hungry. Maybe if he asked really nicely, Digitamamon would give him some of the leftover scraps for a nominal fee.

The swan boat parked and DemiDevimon flew onward as an exhausted Gabumon spoke of following a group of Digimon to the restaurant on the hill. He flew up to the back door, settling himself in a tree that overlooked the large kitchen, listening.

Obviously, Digitamamon hadn't fired Vegiemon as the yellow root was in the middle of yelling at Reliability. The poor boy looked close to crying as he flinched away from a vine that smacked the plate out of his hands and onto the floor.

"I can't serve this to my customers!" Vegiemon was screaming.

DemiDevimon blinked at the harshness just as Digitamamon emerged from his rooftop office. He fluttered his wings, demanding as soon as the egg noticed him, "Hey, hey, hey! What's the deal with the yellow potato down there?"

"Oh, it's you," Digitamamon grumbled, not looking up. "You'd better have hit the Digi-jackpot, the way I've had to deal with that brat in there."

"Yeah, about that..." DemiDevimon grumbled. "I said to just keep him here, not break his spirit!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to keep Joe from leaving? His meal was barely worth a half-hour's work! And then you don't show up for three weeks!" Digitamamon glared out from under his shell. "Do you know how much it's going to cost me to fix my ovens after messing with the wiring? I'll have to completely replace them since I voided their warranties!"

"Look, I'll get an advancement from our accounting Bakemon tomorrow," DemiDevimon said. He hated having to deal with the digital ghost in charge of paychecks, and it would have to take an awful lot of convincing to keep her from having to get Myotismon's approval for the advance. At least if it did come to that, the vampire tended not to notice who he was signing the checks over to. "But just... let up on the kid a bit, ok? I'm sending in another one of the Chosen Children, and I want you to keep him here, too." Digitamamon growled and DemiDevimon sighed. "I'll pay double for him."

"Well, if that's all you need then," Digitamamon said, suddenly all rainbows and sunshine. DemiDevimon made a face – he wasn't going to see a paycheck for a year because of this!

"And try not to break them!" DemiDevimon shouted after the egg as Digitamamon bounced down the stairs, dollar signs dancing in his shell.

* * *

Things were all going according to plan.

Kind of.

Not.. Not really...

DemiDevimon sat in the plastic tree outside the kitchen window, watching another argument take place. This time it was about the broken plates. This morning it had been about the burnt rice. Yesterday it had been about the undercooked bread. Even living together in a tiny room didn't seem to bring Friendship and Reliability any closer together. He sighed and dug his talons into the plastic, tearing little rivers of frustration into the false branches.

"I'm telling you!" Reliability was shouting as his Digimon closed up the dining area with Gabumon. "I'm not _trying_ to make a mess!"

"I'm starting to wonder what would happen if you _did_," Friendship growled.

This wasn't supposed to be happening! All this time alone, away from "brothers" and "friends", they were supposed to fall into each other arms like Gatomon's books that Wizardmon jokingly referred to as "white Digimon almost kissing". He thought that maybe, just maybe, more time together was what they needed to get past this little setback.

So he snuck into the kitchen after they fell asleep in the windowless boiler room, adjusting the stacks of plates closer to the edge, cracking the freezer to make everything within thaw prematurely. Foods in the pantry were tossed to the floor, and DemiDevimon sighed at each paycheck that he would have to give over to Digitamamon to make up for all this.

Although, it was really odd.

There were some nights, when he came back the next day, that everything seemed off. The plates didn't come crashing down, the freezer had been closed. He figured it was something simple as the two boys had gotten enough rest and weren't as clumsy, or that the door had swung closed due to the A/C blowing on it.

He glared through the kitchen window as the boys argued, wondering what had happened to his perfect plan. As many disruptions as he was causing, something seemed to be going around and fixing it. So he waited until late that night, as Friendship almost slammed the boiler room door in Reliability's face, and continued to sit in his tree. If someone or some_thing_ really was undoing all his mischief, he wanted to be there to see it.

The dual moons rose, each one ticking away like the second hand on a clock, casting a double shadow of yellow and blue light across the ground. DemiDevimon tucked himself into the soft fabric leaves of his usual tree, hiding in the darkness and waiting. Waiting to see what specter would appear.

He could hear with his sensitive ears the muffled voices of Friendship and Reliability talking in the boiler room. They didn't seem to still be upset with each other, and they quickly quieted as they fell asleep. _Hopefully in each others' arms_, DemiDevimon thought with a swoon.

He resisted the urge to go into the kitchen for his usual night of "help", muffling his yawn. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a while, after all.

Just as his eyes were beginning to droop, his wings enclosing about him to form a comfortable cocoon, he heard the grass rustling and conspiratorial whispering. He shook his head and extended one ear tendril, listening to the darkness.

"Are you sure about this, Sora?" That was the Biyomon that had abandoned the group almost a month ago.

"Absolutely, Biyo." What was Love doing here? Had she tracked him down? "What's happening here is just... disgusting!"

"I don't like our friends being separated any more than you do, Sora, but 'disgusting'?"

"Not that... I'm talking about something else."

"What is it?"

DemiDevimon watched as Love appeared, quietly stalking across the open field. The blue and yellow light of the moons bathed her in a sickly green as she reached out to crack open the boiler room door. DemiDevimon looked inside, swallowing a joyous squeal. There was a sheet hung up to cut the room in half, though Friendship was curled up on one side, Reliability's arms draped comfortably around him as they slept. A thin blanket was all that covered them, kicked down around their bare waists as they slept. The Biyomon hopped up quietly to Love, tilting her head at the scene inside.

Love shut the door as silently as she could, turning around with a dark look on her face. "That's what I'm talking about," she hissed.

"They just looked cold, like Mimi and Palmon always did," Biyomon whispered.

"Sure, 'cold'." Love spit on the ground and turned away. "C'mon, Biyo. Let's see if there's anything we need to fix. The sooner Matt and Joe are out of here, the sooner they can realize what they're doing is wrong."

So it was her. Love was the one undoing all his hard work. DemiDevimon made a face, thinking of all the things he had pre-ordered that he would now have to pass on thanks to her meddling. If she hadn't been there to fix the plates or close the doors, certainly the two boys would be happy with each other instead of still fighting!

He watched from the darkness as the girl carefully stalked through the kitchen, righting all the plates he hadn't touched, closing all the doors he'd ignored. She even swept and dusted away the grime he'd forgotten to leave around. So this was the game she wanted to play. He would try and bring them together, and she would try and tear them apart.

"Well, then, Love," DemiDevimon growled. "Game on."


	3. Chapter 3 - Finale

"It's so weird," Joe was saying to himself one morning. Matt looked completely asleep and would continue to until his third coffee. "It's like, some days we come in and everything is how we left it, and some days it's completely trashed, and some days it's sparkling clean! It's crazy!"

Matt just grunted, the same noise he'd been making all morning since being shaken awake. Gabumon and Gomamon were already in the dining room, up righting chairs and setting out silverware for when they opened. The coffee pot, so graciously provided for free, hissed and popped and Matt stared dully at the dark stream that was slowly filling the glass.

"... What?" he asked after a moment, feeling Joe shove a mug in his hands, prefilled with a splash of creamer. "I... What did you...?"

"Nothing." Joe shook his head and smiled at how adorable the tired blonde was in the mornings. Then he blushed, remembering what exactly had made them so tired. It wasn't his fault – he couldn't turn away the beautifully sad boy that begged for his comfort at all hours of the night.

Matt grabbed at the coffee, pouring the caffeine into his mug and wishing it was cool enough to pour directly down his throat. He sipped slowly, stepping away so Joe could get his cup, unable to meet the older boy's eyes. He cursed himself every morning for giving in the night before, for baring his soul to anyone, particularly Joe. It wasn't like he particularly distrusted the tall boy – he didn't trust _anyone_. And these secrets he'd kept, buried under years of trauma, they all seemed to float to the surface when he was round Joe. Something deep within screamed for comfort, and the boy seemed perfectly willing to oblige.

But what would happen later? When they paid off this ridiculous debt and parted ways? Would Joe continue to be his comfort, or would he spew his secrets to the world like everyone else in his life had?

Matt sipped his coffee, too tired to think about what would come later. He would get through the day, putting as much space between them as he could, and tonight he wouldn't give in to the other boy's gentle arms and reassuring whispers.

At least, that's what he told himself every morning.

Because he knew that he would have those same nightmares tonight. He would wake up with that same crying fit that embarrassed him to his core. And Joe would be there with a welcoming kiss, a reassuring smile, a gentle touch that never went further than Matt wanted. He would promise to keep it all a secret, that he would never tell a soul anything that happened – not unless Matt wished it. And Matt wasn't sure what he wished. Only for Joe to continue to be there for him.

And so the day began again. The burners turned on with the hiss of gas and the flicker of flame. Bread was set in the ovens to bake, rice set to cook, meat cut and portioned. It was an Earth's Day, a fairly slow day in the Diner, so Matt had plenty of time to refill his coffee and avoid conversation with Joe.

But conversation was all Joe seemed to want that morning.

"I've noticed other strange things too, lately," Joe said, finishing his coffee. He debated getting another cup, ultimately deciding against it so that Matt could have the rest of the pot. He washed it in the sink, setting it back on the shelf as carefully as he could. He didn't want to break something first thing. "I know you don't believe me, but I _swear_ something keeps knocking into me during the dinner rush. Or, like, I know I left the knives in the sink last night, but now they've been put up."

"Maybe you just don't remember doing it." Matt blushed as he had to brush past Joe to grab the first ticket of the day from Gabumon. The taller boy gave a nervous smile and stepped back. Despite their nightly passions, things were definitely awkward during the daylight. "We're pretty tired at the end of the night."

"I guess you're right, but still..." Joe frowned losing himself in his own thoughts as Matt began to work on the ticket. Silence reigned, interrupted only by the sound of the stove and the wok.

As carefully as he could, Joe grabbed the plates with a firm grasp. He let Matt portion the rice as his hands tended to be steadier, and set them on the top serving tray. Gabumon had returned, waiting patiently, and as Joe grabbed the tray, he felt it. The familiar touch of oil or grease or whatever it was.

The tray slipped from Joe's fingers, slamming into the floor and sending rice all over his feet.

"Damnit, Joe!" Matt cried, exhaustion already setting in. He clenched his jaw as Joe began his usual stream of apologies, of excuses. "It's the first ticket of the day – you _can't_ be screwing up already!"

Joe bit his lip and whined, like a dog who hadn't been let out all day and couldn't help but make a mess. It wasn't his fault the tray fell, but he was getting blamed anyway. And by now, all he could do was say he was sorry and try and be believed.

"But I swear..." Joe mumbled to his shoes. He grabbed the rag and began to clean the spill. "I'm not trying to..."

But Matt was ignoring him again, just like he would continue to do so until the plate was done again. Once Vegiemon came in, they would be charged for the spilled mess, for the food to replace it, for the comped meal charge for when the diner eventually complained about the wait.

Deep in the trees, unbeknownst to the boys, DemiDevimon was pouting. He didn't understand it at all. Surely the noises he could hear them make at night meant they were happy – they sounded like the ones Myotismon made when he had that picture of Lillymon in his office, at least, and he was always happy when he would emerge later. But then the next day, they were back to bickering and fighting. Didn't they enjoy all that time spent together?

Obviously it was Love, he figured. If she wasn't there, screwing things up for him, they'd be completely happy!

He was about to take off, to plan how he was going to get them to stay longer, when he heard a harsh whisper.

"What are you doing here?"

DemiDevimon looked. It was that Biyomon again, though Loved seemed to be absent. She was glaring, those usually dopey eyes focused on him in a pout.

"What are you talking about, little Polly?" he sneered, but not too loudly. If Friendship and Reliability knew he was there, his whole plan would be wasted. "I got every right to be wherever I want."

"Not if you're up to something evil again," Biyomon said, wings flapping angrily. "We saw what you were trying to do to Tai and TK!"

DemiDevimon paused. It took him a moment to place the names to the Crests, as he tried to distance himself as much as he could from the Children. They were the ones he was supposed to get rid of, so he did what he could to keep them as a faceless group. Friendship and Reliability were his only weaknesses, as he couldn't stand to see those lonely, wanting looks he was so familiar with.

The one he wore whenever Gatomon happened to walk by...

He shook the thought of the cute Champion from his mind and glared, saying as loud as he dared, "I have no idea what you're talking about – I've been here the whole time."

"You lie!" Biyomon yelped. She then covered he mouth, looking to the kitchen. Luckily the boys were lost in their own arguments again. "They're on their way here, right now!They'll be here tomorrow and they'll take care of you, you... you _bat_ you!"

"I've done nothing wrong." DemiDevimon insisted. Inside, however, he was sweating. If those two brats showed up... If Friendship was reunited with his "brother"-thing and Courage was allowed to make Reliability surge with jealousy again... "I can't let that happen!"

He took off to the sky with a flutter of wingbeats.

* * *

To be fair, knocking a bunch of potatoes to the ground wasn't the smartest idea in the first place. What was was that going to do, make Friendship wash them before he had to use them? Like he had to anyway? It was embarrassing enough to think he'd come up with _that_ desperate plan.

But Love, damn her, was there to put the brick back in it's place.

Even as he was fleeing from Courage and his Agumon, listening to the battle with Digitamamon (who was certain to want more compensation for having to fight), he was certain.

Certain that once they were free, they would be together. They wouldn't let something silly like being around the other Children interfere with the desire he could see in their eyes.

Would they?


End file.
